My Happy Ending
by forever-and-always1229
Summary: Songfic. Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer. He's gone and Rose is left at the Academy. Based on the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.


_I couldn't believe this was happening. No. It couldn't be. He said he wouldn't. He promised._I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at the alarm clock on my desk and saw that it was 6 o' clock in the morning, (or technically night in human time), over a month after Dimitri had left. I got up and dragged my feet to the shower, knowing that no matter how hot or how cold I made it, I wouldn't feel anything.

He was leaving. Dimitri was accepting Tasha's offer. The scene in front of me was terrible. I couldn't feel it tearing at my heart. I was staring at him getting into her car, without even glancing at where I was standing, not 10 ft. from the car. I watched as she got in, started the engine, and drove off. Drove off with him, Dimitri, the love of my life, my heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ LATER THAT NIGHT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was in the backseat of one of the school cars, with Lissa sitting on me. She was taking me to a karaoke bar, in attempt to 'get me out of my 'depression'' Why was she making me do this?

"Because, you've been all down and upset for the past month!" Lissa exclaimed out of no-where. Oops, I must've said it out loud. My bad.

"Fine…" I mumbled, shaking the hair out of my eyes.

When we got to the bar, it was pretty packed. But yet, Lissa managed to push through, with me in tow, right up to the stage. Oh no. I realized what she was doing as soon as she started making her way over to the guy who was running the songs the people decided to sing. I saw her look and point at me and walked over. As soon as I got there, she shoved me up the stairs to the stage. I complained and tried to drag my feet in protest.

"You're next!" She whispered in my ear right before she scurried away down the stairs. I heard my name being called and I was asked what song I'd wanted to sing. "Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne." I told them and walked to the center of the stage. The music started and I began singing.

Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh_I still couldn't get over the shock of Dimitri leaving. I blame myself. Maybe if I had acted more mature he wouldn't have left. He would have wanted me. _  
Was it something you said? _He had left me here. All alone. I was so breakable right now. I could snap at any moment…_ _Dimitri was all I ever had wanted and will ever want. But he completely threw any chance of 'us' away._ _All he ever did was pretend. Pretend to love me, want me, need me. He probably just felt sorry for me._  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh _I'm sure that many gaurdians had told him this_.  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) _I thought he would never abandon me. He told me-no, promised me-_ _that he wouldn't. I'm sure that he knew what this would do to me. I'm sure he didn't care either_I felt the tear roll down my cheek and realized that I had started crying. That is when I noticed _him _he was right there, in the center of the crowd. Those gorgeous brown eyes staring straight up at me. I looked into his eyes and continued singing.I walked off the stage and ran straight out the door. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't care. I was halfway through the parkinglot when I felt strong arms come up from behind me and pull me closer. I turned and looked into those deep brown eyes that I'd loned for for a month now. "I'm so, so sorry for leaving, Roza. Please forgive me. I had to come back though. I just couldn't live without you." He wispered in my ear, he was rushing his words so his accent was even thicker. "Dimi-" Before I could finish, his lips were on mine. And I was in udder peace.

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

* * *

**So!??! Whatcha think?? Was it good, bad, terrible?? Plzz review! I'm a review whore…. Yes I know. =] -Kerrii**


End file.
